


Care about you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie care about Squall specially since the Seed Exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care about you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the Seed Exam where Selphie had the scare of her life because of Squall.  
She was okay to see that he was okay and in a good shape.   
She decided to talk to him after the prom and before the Seed Mission.

"I'm really glad you are okay Squall, I was scared for you"

"Why?"

"Because of what happen in Dollet"

"I'm fine Selphie, thank you and I'm glad that you are okay too"

Selphie hugs Squall

"I care about you Squall"

"Me too Selphie"

They continue to hug each other and Selphie kiss his forehead. 

**END**


End file.
